Sanctuarybook
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: nouvelle idée de poséidon, instaler un réseau social...
1. Chapter 1

**SANCTUARYBOOK**

**Reposte, car j'avais mis un mot interdit^^**

**bonne lecture**

**####################""**

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO** est désormais ami avec LUIMNADES KAASA, KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON, et 6 autres personnes sur POSEIBOOK

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO**: Poséibook: site social pour le sanctuaire sous-marin, créer par le merveilleux poséidon (moi meme) , pour ses généraux, car, dans sa grande clémence, il avait pourvu son sanctuaire d'ordinateur... ne me remerciez pas, c'est naturel!

_Krishna chrisaor , sorrento syren et 5 autres personnes aiment sa._

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: n'aurait il pas été plus intelligent de faire un tel site pour tout les sanctuaires? après tout, pour une fois que la paix semble durable... et puis serieusement, avec juste 9 personnes, il y a pas matière a rire...

_Liumnades kaasa, thetis syrene et 5 autres personnes aiment sa_

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO: **Kanon, de quel droit te permets tu de critiqué mon géni?

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: parce que je le vaux bien

...

POSEIBOOK EST DEVENU SANCTUARYBOOK

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO **est désormais ami avec** SAORI KIDO ATHENA, SEIGNEUR HADES **et 200 autres personnes.

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO:** oua sa en fait du monde!

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: mais quelle idée d'invité la totalité de la population des autre sanctuaires en ami ?! _SEIGNEUR HADES, RADAMANTHYS WYVERN, et 107 autres personnes aiment sa!_

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO:** 108 personnes, plus hades, comme par hasard... Les enfers sont des vendu!

**SEIGNEUR HADES:** PLAIT IL? Pas besoin d'etre un géni pour comprendre que la plupart de ceux que tu as en ami ne t'aime pas, très cher frère... _EAQUE GARUDA, MINOS GRIFFON et 100 autres personnes aiment sa._

**SEIGNEUR HADES**: ah? seulement 102 personnes sont d'accord? finalement, il y a peu etre quelques spectres qui t'apprécit!

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO: **sa t'etonnes ?

**SEIGNEUR HADES**: si je te dit la vérité tu vas te vexer.

...

JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO est en couple avec BIAN de l'HIPPOCAMPE _et 23 personnes aiment sa._

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: AVEC BIAN?

_RADAMANTHYS WYVERN et 60 autres personnes aiment sa._

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO**: hé! il est vachement sexy sous son écaille!

**BIAN de l'HIPPOCAMPE**: MAJESTE!

...

SORRENTO SYREN est désormais en couple avec IO DE SCYLLA.

_JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO, KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON et 158 autres personnes aiment sa._

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: sa fait plaisir de voir que vous avez plus de succès que notre dieu des océan préféré. _RADAMANTHYS WYVERN, AIOLIA DU LION et 200 personnes aiment sa_

**JULIAN POSEIDON SOLO**: MAIS C'EST VRAI EN PLUS !

**...**

_ATHENA SAORI KIDO est en visite chez SEIGNEUR HADES_

**MILO SCORPIO: **pour une fois qu'elle y va de son plein gré. _188 personnes aiment sa._

**CAMUS AQUARIUS:** Milo! ne soit donc pas si sarcastique.

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: ne lui en veux pas, Camus, avoue que dans un sens; il a raison! _RADAMANTHYS WYVERN aime ca._

**CAMUS AQUARIUS**: hm... certe...

**MILO SCORPIO**: tu m'en veux pas camus?

**CAMUS AQUARIUS**: on en reparlera...

**MILO SCORPIO**: vient a mon temple, je t'offre un verre, pour en reparler

**CAMUS AQUARIUS: **mh... je prefère que tu viennes au mien, les alcools sont bien meilleurs.

**...**

_MILO SCORPIO est en couple avec CAMUS AQUARIUS_

_SAGA GEMINI, MU ARIES et 120 autres personnes aiment ca._

**ANGELO DEATHMASK**: ba merde... le poiscaille avait raison...

**CAMUS AQUARIUS**: et qu'avait donc dit notre bientot defunt chevalier du poisson?

**ANGELO DEATHMASK**: euh... hum...

**SHURA CAPRICORN**: il avait parié que tu n'étais pas aussi frigide que tu en avais l'air, et maintenant il a une preuve enregistrée sur cassette...

**CAMUS AQUARIUS**: ...voila qui est facheux... j'ai a faire, je serais de retour d'ici peu...

**ANGELO DEATHMASK**: mais shura, pourquoi t'as fait sa?

**SHURA CAPRICORN**: sa apprendra a ce très cher aphrodite qu'il ne faut pas se pointé dans le temple d'autrui pendant la nuit... surtout si le "autrui' en question partageais un moment de pur débauche avec un certain crabe italien a poil bleu...

**ANGELO DEATHMASK**: ... je ne savais pas les chèvres aussi rencunière ... shura tu es sadique... j'aime sa!

**...**

**ALDEBARAN TAURUS: **voila qui est etrange... il y a une tempete de neige sur le douzieme temple... _MILO SCORPIO, AIOLIA DU LION et 44 autres personnes aiment sa._

**MU ARIES**: il n'y a vraiment plus de saison...

**...**

**SEIGNEUR HADES a publié sur le mur de RADAMANTHYS WYVERN**

je te trouve bien proche de ce très cher Kanon, Radamanthys,

**RADAMANTHYS WYVERN**: euh, et bien nous sommes devenu de bon amis depuis la fin de la guerre. nous partageons beaucoup de nos passion, les grands alcools, les bon cocktail, les grandes villes, et même les jeux de société comme le monopoly, je vous en avais déja parlé majesté.

**SEIGNEUR HADES**: Oh dans se cas, pourrais tu venir a Giudecca? j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ses jeux de société , et surtout, s'il est vraiment indispensable que vous y jouiez nu sur le trone de pandore... _GRIFFON MINOS et GARUDA EAQUES aiment sa._

_..._

**RADAMANTHYS WYVERN** et **KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON** sont en couple. _GRIFFON MINOS, SEIGNEUR HADES et 200 autres personnes aiment sa..._

**CAMUS AQUARIUS**: il était temps...

**SAGA GEMINI**: QUEUWOI?

**AIOLOS SAGITAIRE**: Saga, tu n'étais pas au courant?

**SAGA GEMINI**: NON! j'etait pas au courrant, il est pas question que mon pur petit frère reste une seconde de plus entre les griffes de ce juge psycopathe!

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: euh, Saga, je ne suis plus PUR depuis le début de la réconciliation... puis d'ailleur, je prefère ètre dans les griffes du juge psycopathe plutot qu'au cap sounion... si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

**AIOLOS SAGITAIRE**: Oh kanon, tu es dur avec lui!

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: et bien va le consoler, sa fait des années que tu en rèves! _105 personnes aiment sa._

**AIOLOS SAGITAIRE: **Gné?

**GRIFFON MINOS**: alala, quelle bande de coincés au sanctuaire d'Athéna

**GARUDA EAQUE**: ouai, je suis déçu, moi qui pensais qu'avec tout ses mâles bien montés sa serais soirées orgie toute les nuits... nous sommes tombé sur une belle brochette de sainte nitouche.

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON**: allez demander a Rada si je suis une sainte nitouche!

...

MILO SCORPIO, AIOLA du LION et 100 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe** EN ENFER A QUE DES PERVERS!**

**GARUDA EAQUE**: IL N'Y A RIEN DE PLUS VRAI! ^^

108 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe.

...

SAGA GEMINI et AIOLOS SAGITAIRE sont désormais en couple.

**AIOLIA du LION**: Hé bien, vous avez mis le temps^^ _120 personnes aiment sa._

**SAGA GEMINI**: ah, que de félicitée, rien ne pourra troublé mon bonheurs.

KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON est fiancé a RADAMANTHYS WYVERN

**AIOLOS SAGITAIRE**: euh... SAGA?

...

**ALDEBARAN TAURUS:** ah misère, mes voisins sont d'un bruyant. _200 personnes aiment sa._

_**FIN**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sanctuarybook.

.

.

.

CHAPITRE 2

.

**PISCES APHRODITE **a creer la page **COMMERES SANS FRONTIERE **. 30 personnes ont rejoint le groupe.

**PISCES APHRODITE** a publier dans **COMMERES SANS FRONTIERE** : Je souhaiterais partager une petite anecdote avec mes camarades comères, mais que cela reste entre nous. Sachez qu'en laissant malencontreusement trainer mes "chastes" oreilles du coté du troisième temple, je peux désormais affirmer que notre très cher Radamanthys apprécit particulièrement les caresses vigoureuse d'une cravache tenu par notre second gémeau nationnal tout vétu de cuir et latex.

**AIOLIA du LION**: hum Aph', ya une wyvern enragé qu'a traversé mon temple comme une furry... Je crois que t'as oublié de rendre tes postes visible Uniquement pour les gens du groupe...

**KANON GEMINI SEADRAGON** : NON pas du tout, il a juste oublié qu'il m'avait ajouté au groupe donc que j'avais accès aux publications ...

**ANGELO DEATHMASK**: Paix à ton âme aph!

##########################"***

**GARUDA EAQUE**: Petite soirée entre pote au bar de Rodorio ou nous avons put observer à loisirs ce que donne un pégase bourré. réponse, sa fait peur. 20 personnes aiment ça.

**PHENIX IKKI**: Ouai il a passé la soirée a essayer de tabasser le barman sous prétexte qu'il avait, je cite, "la tête a vouloir Kidnapper Athena".

**VIRGO SHAKA**: Remercions bouddha qu'il soit tombé ivre mort avant de lancer son attaque.

**GRIFFON MINOS**: je plussois, vos bronzes sont bien fragiles, je m'attendais à mieux...

**PHENIX IKKI:** Ne confond pas "Bronzes" et "SEIYA"... Il est bien le seul à finir bourré avec un panaché. 120 personnes aiment ça.

#############"***

**ANDROMEDA SHUN** est en couple avec **CYGNUS HYOGA**.

**ANDROMEDA SHUN** a indiqué que **PHENIX IKKI** est son frère.

**PHENIX IKKI** a publié sur le mur de **CYGNUS HYOGA**: Mec t'es mort!

###############***

**PISCES APHRODITE** : Combat de volaille au 11 eme temple, je mise sur le flambé.

**ANGELO DEATHMASK**: t'es encore en vie toi?

**PISCES APHRODITE**: oui, j'ai marchandé avec la vouivre enragée... il suffisait de lui proposer de lui prèter une tenue de french maid... il est devenu bien plus conciliant... enfin bref, tu veux parier?

**ANGELO DEATHMASK**: Bien sur! je mise sur le givré.

**CAMUS AQUARIUS**: Je paris également sur hyoga.

**PISCES APHRODITE**: Oh? le verseau se dévergonde? et bien soit, je veux bien Camus, à condition que tu n'intervients pas.

**CAMUS AQUARIUS**: ...oh...dans ce cas Je mise sur le phenix...

**CYGNUS HYOGA:** ok, Vive la confiance.

####################***

**ATHENA SAORI KIDO** a publier sur le mur de **LADY PANDORE**: Figure toi que j'ai trouver la preuve que Ikki veux se décarer a toi!

**LADY PANDORE**: AH HA JE LE SAVAIS! Et qu'as tu trouvé ma chère?

**ATHENA SAORI KIDO**: Il a écrit une lettre ou il fait eloge de ta beauté et de ta sagesse... Par conte je crois qu'il est daltonnien parce qu'il parle également de ta longue cheveulure Blonde...

**PISCES APHRODITE**: AH? Mais que voici une information des plus interessantes...

###############""""**

**JULIAN SOLO POSEIDON** a publié sur le mur de **ATHENA SAORI KIDO**: dit, ya ton phenix qui s'est exilé ici, tu peux m'envoyé un de tes saints pour le faire partir, il effraye mes généraux avec ses ondes négatives!

**ATHENA SAORI KIDO**: ah c'est donc là qu'il était... soit je vais envoyer quelqu'un de ce pas.

**PISCES APHRODITE**: Je me permet de proposer a ce qu'on envoit Shaka. Il en meure d'envi!

**ATHENA SAORI KIDO**: oh, fort bien, qu'il en soit fait ainsi!

**VIRGO SHAKA**: Je crois que nous allons devoir converser; cher Aphrodite.

#################***

**SAGA GEMINI**: ARG horreur et detestation! plus jamais j'approche de la chambre de mon frère!

**PISCES APHRODITE**: Ah? et pourquoi donc?

**SAGA GEMINI**: crois moi, même toi tu veux pas savoir.

**PISCES APHRODITE**: MAIS SI JE VEUX SAVOIR!

**AIOLOS SAGITAIRE**: Ils nous réinventent le Kamasutra... et franchement je savais pas que Kanon avait une telle souplesse.

**SAGA GEMINI**: Aiolos tu es pervertit?

**AIOLOS SAGITAIRE**: pas le moin du monde, j'ai toujours été une commère dans l'âme. Et puis honnètement, ça t'as pas donné l'envi d'essayer? Parce que moi j'avoue que ça m'a ouvert l'appetit.

**PISCES APHRODITE**: OH PUTAIN! AIOLOS LE SAINT EST UN PERVERS! LE SCOOP DU SCIECLE!

#####################***

**PISCES APHRODITE** a publier dans **COMMERES SANS FRONTIERE: **ATTENTION, après Camus qui parie, nous avons Aiolos qui fait des proposition indescente à Saga en direct en publique! je suis aux Anges !

**ANGELO DEATHMASK**: Vla le poiscaille au paradis des commère... il descendra pas de sitôt.

**SHURA CAPRICORN**: Tant mieux, on aura la paix.

**ANGELO DEATHMASK:** tu veux venir en profité chez moi?

**SHURA CAPRICORN**: oh que oui!

###################"***

**MILO SCORPIO**: quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Shaka ou d'Ikki? Sa va faire 3 jours...

**JULIAN SOLO POSEIDON**: Ouai, ils sont ici, au sanctuaire sous-marin. Je leur est pas accordé l'hospitalité mais ils veulent plus repartir. Selon le phenix, au moin ici il y aurait pas de folle... Je crois qu'il a pas encore rencontrer Thétis.

**THETIS SYRENE**: JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS !

**JULIAN SOLO POSEIDON**: Oh ma chouquette, tu étais connectée? Pardon pardon, je disais pas ça pour toi! ... hum... hum... tu me pardonnes si je t'offres des vacances au sanctuaire d'Athena? Ya de la place au temple de la vierge, puisque son occupant est là.

**THETIS SYRENE**: pff, si je part je suis sure que vous en profiterez pour faire des conneries plus grosses que vous.

**JULIAN SOLO POSEIDON: **Mais non voyons!

**SEIGNEUR HADES**: hum, je suppose que même toi tu n'y crois pas une seconde...

**JULIAN SOLO POSEIDON: **hum... pas faux.

#####################"***

**PHENIX IKKI** est désormais en couple avec **VIRGO SHAKA**. 130 personnes aiment ça.

**LADY PANDORE**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

.

Fin


End file.
